


Un cadeau spécial

by Misty1024



Series: Alyanette [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gifts, Noel - Freeform, cadeaux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: C'était le vingt-trois décembre, et Alya et Marinette fêtaient Noël ensemble, un peu en avance, mais peu importe.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Alyanette [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668
Kudos: 1





	Un cadeau spécial

C’était le vingt-trois décembre, la veille de la veille de Noël. Ce jour-là, Marinette était chez Alya pour fêter Noël. C’était un peu en avance, mais ce n’était pas comme si c’était un anniversaire fêté en avance, pas de menace de malchance, donc. Et même si ça avait été le cas, ce n’était pas comme si quiconque pouvant affecter la chance des deux filles serait au courant.

Enfin, toujours était-il qu’elles s’étaient décidées à faire comme l’an dernier et passer la veille du réveillon ensemble pour compenser le fait qu’elles ne puissent pas passer le vingt-quatre et le vingt-cinq, pour cause de réunion familiale.

Elles avaient décidé d’en faire un petit rituel l’an dernier. Même si en vérité, il s’agissait d’une soirée pyjama comme les autres, avec des cadeaux en supplément. Et des musiques de Noël, parce que qu’est-ce qu’une soirée de Noël sans les musiques qui vont avec après tout ?

Même si l’ambiance actuelle était plutôt… à la compétition.

– Alya, je te hais.

– Roh allez, t’as tellement d’avance que même avec ça tu es toujours première ! Sérieusement, tu l’as fait combien de fois cette course ?

Elles étaient en train de jouer à Mario Kart sur Wii, plus précisément sur une route appréciée de tous, la route arc-en-ciel.

– Hm… Je sais pas, beaucoup ? Je sais la faire à une main sans tomber, mais je préfère-

Elle n’eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’elle sentit Alya attraper sa main, même si toujours posée sur sa manette.

– A-Alya ?

– Allez, lâche ça !

Les mouvements brusques que faisait la brune pour faire lâcher la manette à sa meilleure amie projeta rapidement les deux dans le vide.

– Oups. Bon, allez, course à une main maintenant !

Elle avait enfin réussi à tenir une main de Marinette à l’écart de la manette, et ne la lâchait pas. La fille aux yeux bleus rougit légèrement, le regard fixé sur leurs mains liées, lorsqu’Alya demanda.

– Alors ? Pas assez la confiance pour gagner comme ça ?

Marinette cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, regarda sa meilleure amie, puis se reconcentra sur l’écran et recommença à avancer.

– Si ! C’est juste que je ne m’y attendais pas. Et en plus tu m’as laissé la main gauche, c’est pas juste…

– Il me fallait bien un avantage. Et puis tu voulais quoi, que _je_ conduise de la main gauche ? Déjà que je suis tombée quinze fois dans le vide avec deux mains…

Cette réplique fit rigoler Marinette, qui essayait de se concentrer pleinement sur la course, sans trop y parvenir, une partie de son esprit rivé sur le fait que sa meilleure amie lui tenait la main. Ce n’était pas rare, donc elle parvenait à garder son calme, mais… il n’empêchait qu’Alya lui tenait la main.

– Ah, ah ! Je t’ai eue !

– Alyaaaa, lâche ma main, j’ai pas l’habitude de la main gauche, et je veux gagner !

– Hm… Okay !

Avait répondu la brune alors que la musique de fin de course résonnait. Ainsi, elle avait fini première et Marinette deuxième. Ce qui fit râler cette dernière.

– C’est pas juste. J’étais pas concentrée, c’est tout.

– C’est ça, c’est ça, l’excuse de mauvaise perdante. Qu’est-ce qui te déconcentrait tant, alors ?

La fille aux cheveux noirs sentit ses joues monter brusquement en température, et elle tourna la tête pour que sa meilleure amie ne voie pas son visage.

– Rien, j’étais juste pas concentrée.

Alya posa son menton sur l’épaule de Marinette et plaça ses bras autour de sa taille avant de demander.

– Je peux avoir mon cadeau maintenant ? Il est minuit deux.

La fille aux cheveux noirs prit quelques secondes à réagir avant de rire légèrement.

– Vraiment, tu le veux à ce point ?

– Bien sûr ! Je sais que tu m’as créé un truc, tu ne veux pas que j’approche à moins d’un mètre de ton carnet depuis plus d’un mois. Donc ça m’intrigue depuis…

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, faussement exaspérée, avant d’abdiquer.

– D’accord, d’accord, tu as gagné.

– Yes ! Merci, t’es la meilleure, Mari.

Alya la relâcha alors, juste après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie.

– J-Je sais, je sais… C’est pour ça que tu m’aimes.

– Bien sûr ! Répondit la brune avec un clin d’œil.

Marinette ne s’attendait pas du tout à cette réponse, son visage vira alors à l’écarlate et elle bredouilla.

– C-Cadeau !

Et elle sortit en vitesse de sa chambre pour aller récupérer le cadeau qu’elle avait préparé pour sa meilleure amie, tout en réfléchissant. Elle avait vraiment l’impression qu’Alya flirtait avec elle, mais… Elle avait peur de se tromper. Et si elle se trompait et qu’elle gâchait leur amitié, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Alors elle ne ferait rien, comme ça, pas de moyen de faire erreur.

Une fois son sang froid reprit, elle retourna avec sa meilleure amie, qui l’attendait avec un cadeau dans les mains et un sourire en coin.

– Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ton cadeau !

– Je pense que tu vas aimer le mien aussi. Répondit Marinette en lui tendant le paquet.

Alya posa le paquet qu’elle allait donner à sa meilleure amie et attrapa celui qu’elle lui tendait en lançant.

– C’est un cadeau fait par toi, donc évidemment ! Mais commence par ouvrir le tien.

La fille aux cheveux noirs attrapa alors le cadeau et commença à l’ouvrir en répondant.

– Pas de problème pour ça. Je crois que tu as été pire que moi pour cacher ce que c’était.

Une fois tout l’emballage retiré, elle écarquilla les yeux avant de les relever vers sa meilleure amie.

– Alya, je t’aime.

Un silence de quelques secondes s’installa, durant lequel les joues d’Alya s’obscurcirent légèrement, puis elle réalisa ce qu’elle venait de dire, vira à l’écarlate, puis reprit.

– Enfin t’es la meilleure, je veux dire. C-Comment tu as réussi à l’avoir ?

En effet, elle tenait dans ses mains une édition limitée spécial super-héros d’Ultimate Mecha Strike IV.

– Parce que je suis géniale, que veux-tu ! Non, en vrai j’ai dû demander un petit coup de main à Adrien, mais j’ai réussi. Bon, allez, maintenant j’ouvre ça.

Marinette l’observa déballer le cadeau, appréhendant un peu, elle se doutait que ça lui plairait, mais… On ne savait jamais. Une fois tout le papier retiré, fut révélé un pyjama combinaison à l’effigie de Ladybug.

Certes, c’était un produit trouvé facilement sur le marché, mais celui-ci était de meilleure qualité que ceux produits à la chaîne.

– Trop bien ! En plus il est tout doux… Je vais le mettre ! Mais pas ici, comme ça tu auras la surprise.

Et sur ces mots, la brune sortit de la pièce pour aller se changer à la salle de bain. Marinette rigola en voyant l’enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie, puis attrapa son propre pyjama, qu’elle n’avait jamais porté devant Alya avant. Il s’agissait aussi d’un pyjama combinaison, mais à l’effigie de Rena Rouge cette fois. Elle eut un sourire amusé en imaginant la surprise de l’alter-ego de l’héroïne renarde en voyant ça, tout en détachant ses cheveux pour être plus à l’aise.

Quand la brune fut de retour dans la pièce, elle s’arrêta quelques secondes en voyant la tenue de Marinette.

– Oh mon dieu, c’est adorable. T’as même fait les oreilles !

Puis elle s’approcha pour regarder un peu plus les détails avant de dire.

– Je croyais que tu étais plus une fan de Chat Noir…

La fille aux yeux bleus les détourna avant de bredouiller, les joues légèrement rouges à cause de la proximité de sa meilleure amie.

– C’est que… Depuis que Rena Rouge est devenue une héroïne à part entière… Je la préfère… Enfin, on a pu voir plus d’elle et… Disons que je l’aime beaucoup. L’admire ! L’admire beaucoup. Pas aimer…

Elle eut un rire nerveux, puis remarqua qu’Alya la regardait étrangement, avec un mélange de curiosité et de… Déception ?

– Tu aimes Rena Rouge… ?

– N-Non !

Mais la couleur qu’avaient pris ses joues donnait une autre réponse. Elle décida alors de changer de sujet et d’attraper une enveloppe dans un de ses tiroirs pour la donner à Alya.

– Tiens. J’avais… Un autre cadeau pour toi.

La brune attrapa l’enveloppe et l’ouvrit pour découvrir une photo de Rena Rouge signée par Ladybug en personne.

– Oh ! Comment t’as réussi à avoir ça ? Ladybug avait l’air super prise ce mois-ci, j’ai à peine réussi à l’intercepter.

Marinette joua avec une de ses mèches de cheveux pour ne pas regarder sa meilleure amie, et que cette dernière ne voie pas qu’elle mentait, et répondit.

– C’est que… Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir, alors j’ai essayé de l’intercepter dès que je pouvais.

Alya la prit alors dans ses bras, puis la relâcha en demandant.

– Merci ! Sinon, pourquoi une photo de Rena Rouge… ?

– Oh, euh… C’est… La seule que j’avais sûr moi… ?

Sa réponse avait plus une intonation de question qu’autre chose, mais la brune n’eut pas l’air de relever. D’ailleurs, elle semblait même en pleine réflexion.

– Eh…

– Hm ?

– Est-ce que… ça t’intéresserait un rendez-vous avec Rena Rouge ?

La fille aux cheveux noirs regarda sa meilleure amie avec surprise, les joues virant à l’écarlate, avant de répondre.

– O-Oui ? Enfin, attends… C-Comment tu veux lui demander ? Et… Je ne voudrais pas la forcer ! De toute manière, c’est plutôt sûr qu’elle ne m’aime pas comme ça, et… Enfin… Tu…

Elle finit par s’arrêter de parler, n’arrivant pas à aligner la moindre pensée cohérente. Alya la regardant sans un mot pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire légèrement et de répondre.

– Marinette… Je suis sûre que si elle te connaît déjà, elle est forcément amoureuse de toi. Et… Si elle ne te connaît pas, elle t’aimera.

La fille aux cheveux noirs regarda sa meilleure amie dans les yeux avant de souffler, d’une voix faible.

– Vraiment… ?

– Bien sûr, donc… Tu veux que je m’arrange pour…

Elle s’arrêta dans sa phrase en sentant la main de Marinette se poser sur sa joue, et en voyant son expression. La fille aux yeux bleus se rapprocha, et une fois à quelques centimètres du visage de sa meilleure amie, elle demanda.

– Je… Je peux ?

Alya hocha la tête, ne comprenant cependant toujours pas pourquoi sa meilleure amie faisait ça juste après avoir avoué aimer son alter-ego. Mais elle n’y pensa plus en sentant les lèvres de Marinette sur les siennes, et son autre main se poser sur sa taille.

Ce moment ne dura qu’un instant, puis Marinette recula un peu, rencontrant le regard interrogatif de la brune.

– Pourquoi… ?

Elle sourit alors tendrement, en répondant.

– Tu n’as pas besoin de porter un masque pour que je t’aime…

Puis elle l’embrassa à nouveau.


End file.
